pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dance, Bailey, Dance
Dance, Bailey, Dance is the 44th episode of Season 31 on Disney and the 58th on Nickelodeon. Bailey enters herself in a dance competition not knowing what she's getting herself into. Doofenshmirtz captures and shrinks Haven and uses her as the prize for the dance off. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb were forced to watch Lets All Dance Until We're Sick with Candace. Why? She forced them to. Bailey and Haven came over while they were watching TV. Bailey wanted to enter a dance show like that. Candace perked up and took Bailey by the arm and ran out the door. Phineas, Ferb, and Haven were confused. They ran after them wondering where Perry was along the way. Perry goes up to Ferb's laptop where he opens up a PowerPoint program. He adds five slides, pastes the O.W.C.A. logo in all of them, adding a black circle on the 5th slide, then plays the program. When slide 5 hits Perry enters the circle and the laptop turns off. Major Monogram is waiting for Perry. He says that Doofenshmirtz is invading the Lets All Dance Until We're Sick set again and that he needed to be stopped. Perry ran off. Bailey was finishing signing up when Perry arrived. Doofenshmirtz was nowhere to be found, but right now, Agent P needed to stay incognito. He slyly passed his unsuspecting owners. Candace escorted Bailey inside. Phineas, Ferb, and Haven followed, but Haven was pulled into a corner where a mysterious green light came from. Bailey began to warm up. She heard the announcer come on announcing the start of the show, but that pretty feminine voice quickly changed into a raspy, harsh masculine voice. Perry glanced around the corner where Bailey was to see that Doofenshmirtz was at the podium and he had taken charge of the show! Doofenshmirtz then held something up. He said that along with the trophy the winner would get a "little" treat. Phineas took a closer look at what Doof was holding, and it was...Haven? Perry saw Haven too. He must of shrunk her down with something. Doofenshmirtz got out a jar and placed Haven inside. Haven was screaming for help but no one could hear her. Bailey felt like she had a rock in the pit of her stomach. Something here did NOT seem right. But no matter, she signed up for this contest and she had to finish it. Doofenshmirtz told the dancers to begin dancing. Bailey knew she had to win to get Haven back. All of Bailey's friends were in the audience too, and they knew about Haven. Katherine, Kenzi, Hannah, Jenna, Heidi, Ford, Buford, Baljeet, Caleb, Dylan, everyone. Bailey spotted her friends and that motivated her to do even better. She danced so long she was in the final 3. Doofenshmirtz announced the final 3 and everyone cheered when he said Bailey's name. Butterflies began to fly around in Bailey's stomach (again...not literally...like Heidi's heart leaping to her throat). Bailey danced the best. Doofenshmirtz declared Bailey the winner. As soon as Doofenshmirtz got off stage Perry began to attack. But, Bailey got Haven and Ferb returned Haven to normal size. Haven gave Ferb a hug, and Bailey too. She was happy to be back to normal. Songs *''Bailey is the Best'' *''Dance Groove'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Yay!" Whatcha' Doin Bailey Perry's entrance to lair PowerPoint Evil Jingle None Continuity *Lets All Dance Until We're Sick is back in town ("Nerdy Dancin') *Ferb has some canisters with alien like substances in it again ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") Allusions *'Harlem Shake': Bailey does the Harlem Shake. *'Gangnam Style': Bailey also does Gangnam Style. Category:Season 31